The Black Swordsman Has Come
by SupremeCommanderSimon609
Summary: The Snake Baron was scared of no one. However, when a feared warrior makes a startling return, will the Baron show his fear? One-shot.


**Hey to all of you Berserk fans out there! I finished the original 1997 Berserk in the fall and I am currently doing a rewatch of the series, but I wanted to write a story regarding Episode 1: The Black Swordsman, particularly about the thoughts of the Snake Baron just before he hears of Guts' return. With the Baron having a Crimson Behelit just like Griffith has, I thought he was an interesting character in that first episode. I hope you all enjoy this one-shot and please review!**

**XXX**

The darkness of the approaching nightfall slowly but surely began to return to the Kingdom of Midland, the black sky enveloping the nation into what seemed like a cold, empty void. A lone man stood with his hands folded behind his back as he looked down upon the kingdom below from his perch inside a castle near the outskirts of the land. His eyes were cold and lifeless just like how the night sky looked on the end of this day. The man was not an ordinary human being, as his eyes, ears and teeth looked very similar to that of a snake, hence why both the men who served under him and the people of Midland had given him the name Snake Baron. He'd not appreciated that name at first, thinking it to be some kind of an insult, even going so far as killing a few of his own men for giving him that name, but as time passed he began to accept it somewhat more.

However, the Snake Baron's fury paled in comparison to that of his own master, the new ruler of Midland. Femto, or Griffith as he was formerly known, was even more ruthless than anyone else the Snake Baron had ever known. When he'd gotten word of Griffith's rape of Casca, the Baron did not condone what Griffith had done but the Snake Baron knew that if he ever crossed Griffith or voiced his displeasure with him, he would be disposed of right away without a second thought. Not known to either the Snake Baron or Griffith was that a certain warrior had returned to Midland, one that would show either of them no mercy for Griffith's unforgivable atrocities.

**XXX**

As the Snake Baron had sat down in his chair high up in the tower he thought of when he might find an equal to challenge his skills in a fight. Most of the sparring matches with his own men were over in mere moments, with some of the Baron's subordinates holding their own longer than others but still they all suffered defeat by his hand. The Snake Baron knew that he was not unstoppable, that someday himself and even Griffith could very well be replaced in their positions of power. The Baron thought deeply about who could even come anywhere close to his level of power when he thought of the legendary fighter known as the Black Swordsman, the former Band of the Hawk member who by some was rumored to still be alive somewhere in Midland, waiting for the perfect chance to wreak his vengeance upon Griffith. If the Black Swordsman ever did return, and if the rumors about him and his skills were even remotely true, the Snake Baron would bare no resentment about losing to a great warrior like him. The Baron was almost just as skilled as the Black Swordsman was, and he possessed a Crimson Behelit just like his master Griffith, but the Snake Baron knew that he would need a lot more than just being great with a sword and having a legendary necklace in his possession to best someone like the Black Swordsman in a fight.

The Baron got up and turned his attention back to the window once more, closing his eyes for a moment and hearing the sounds of crickets in the distance, the Snake man listening in closely for the sounds of swords clanging against one another. When he could hear nothing but the crickets and silence the Snake Baron reveled in this moment of respite before he heard someone approach and kneel down behind him.

"What is it?"

"My lord, three of our men were attacked in the city. Two of them were killed but one just barely managed to survive, though he claims that he would have died had the assailant not left him alive."

The Snake Baron was curious and had a strange feeling welling deep within himself but he did not turn around to face the messenger.

"And? Is that all?"

"No master. The attacker told the man who survived to bring a message to his master. Would you like to hear it?"

"Of course."

The man gulped nervously at the Snake Baron's cold tone before he recited the message.

"The message from the assailant was this; Tell him the Black Swordsman has returned. That is all."

The Baron paused for a few seconds to understand the gravity of that message before he responded.

"I see. So that is what has been going on in town. Bring the minister here at once."

"Yes, right away sir!"

The man immediately left the Snake Baron alone with his thoughts once again. The Baron's mouth turned upward into a crooked smile as he finally would have the chance he'd been waiting for to face the Black Swordsman.

"He has finally come. The Black Swordsman."

The Snake Baron let a sinsister chuckle escape him, the moment of battle so close at hand that he could taste it.

**I hope all of you enjoyed this story! It's my first Berserk fanfiction, so please leave a review to let me know how I did! Thanks so much for reading the story! **


End file.
